At The Beginning
by Keiko-keket
Summary: A songfic to Anastasia song "At The Beginning With You" Romance Malik/Ryou cute and fluffy ^^


At The Beginning With You By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Here's a little something that I came up with while watching Anastasia. Enjoy!

                In the middle of the night, on the Battle City blimp, a door quietly creaked open, and a head of white hair, wrapped in a blanket krept in. The teen inside the room, Malik Ishtal, stood staring out the window, watching the sea go by underneath them. Turning slightly, he saw the boy, Ryou Bakura come up beside him.

                After a few minutes of silence, Ryou spoke. " What are you still doing up?" Emitting a sigh, Malik turned back to the window. " I'm doing nothing. Shouldn't you be asleep? You are injured, you know." Letting out a grimace, Ryou said " I know, I'm the one in pain, silly." That raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?" questioned Malik. " I felt as if something was wrong, and I knew I had to be here."

                A hmmm, from Malik caused Ryou to laugh lightly. " You sound like a psychiatrist when you do that." Snorting, Malik let his shoulders slump. Closing his eyes, he was surprised when he felt a comforting warmth in his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw that Ryou was in his arms, his face buried in his shoulder.

                " Ne, what's wrong?" Soft sobs were coming from what little space that was between them. Since he figured that there wasn't going to be an answer, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him, while he gathered his thoughts. Eventually, the Ring hikari looked up at Malik, and gazed straight into his eyes, with little glittery tears framing his own. Sniffling, he wrapped his arms around Malik, like Malik did for him, and laid his head in the crook of Malik's neck. 

                " Don't let go of me Malik." Came the soft request. Blinking, Malik began to think on what that meant. After a long pause, Malik repiled " Never."

                Ryou looked up startled, his face mere milimeters from the tanned Egyptians. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, before closing the small space in a soft kiss.

(This is a series of flashes, in order, of things to come. The song keeps going until the fic finishes)

/We were strangers

Startin out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

**flash**

Malik and Ryou are leaving the battle city ship, an arm around eachother; laughing and talking like old friends.

/Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

**flash**

Both of them are in Ryou's house curled up on the couch watching a movie. Ryou dozes off, Malik gives him a quick kiss on the forehead, making the sleeping boy smile, and covered the both of them in a blanket, then joining his boyfriend in the land of dreams.

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

**flash**

                They are walking in a park, near a small stream, when playfully, Malik attempts to push Ryou in. Startled, Ryou wraps his arms around Malik's neck, and they both fall and get wet. Laughing, they attempt to get up, only to see a flash. They turn, and see Joey there with a camera, taking an instant picture of them in what looks like a compromising position. They both get up, and chase after a laughing Joey.

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

**flash**

                Ryou and Malik are sitting on the side of the road, holding one of Ryou's arms. Tears are streaming down the pale haired hikari's face. The scene fades to another scene, in the exact same place, but now Ryou has a cast on his arm, and Malik is signing something on it.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin

Life is a road

Now and foever

Wonderful journey

**flash**

                The graduation ceremony at Domino High is a grand event. Malik stands in the crowd, applauding as Ryou, voted second smartest person in the grade (to Seto Kaiba) gets his diploma.

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the stories through

In the end I wanna be standin

At the beginning with you

**flash**

                Ryou is walking with a taller Yugi down the street. Both boys are now eighteen. They look up, to see Malik standing there, and when Malik gets down on one knee, and opens a small box, with a gold ring in it, Ryou nods, and they both kiss, with a cheering Yugi standing beside them.

Knew there was somebody, somewhere

That I'd love in the dark

Now I know the dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Now nothing will tear us apart

**flash**

                Ryou and Malik are exchanging vows. All the gang is there, crying or smiling, as the two are married.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin

Life is a road

Now and foever

Wonderful journey

**flash**

                Ryou and Malik collapse, in bed after  the nights "activities" and wrap eachother up in their arma and fall asleep.

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the stories through

In the end I wanna be standin

**flash**

                A picture of twenty year old Ryou Bakura-Ishtal holding a small 3 year old boy with brown hair, and green eyes, outside of the cities orphanage, the picture taken by Malik.

At the beginning with you

**flash**

                A pile of stuff is sitting on the floor. The Millenium Rod, the Millenium Ring, the afore mentioned picture, the cast that was on Ryou's arm, which has Malik's neat handwriting saying "Together through thick and thin", a video tape that says "wedding" on it, and another picture of the entire Yugioh gang, at age 30. Faintly, in the background, you can see the sillouettes of 3 spirits smiling at the camera.

Keiko: I think that satisfys my need for Anastasia!

^^ R&R pweese!


End file.
